The One Who Completes Me
by bananas-n-cream
Summary: Anakin takes Obi Wan into the Conference Room for a little debriefing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters created by George Lucas.

WARNING: This fan fiction contains slash and mild violence. Please don't flame me about my work, I work hard on them and it really does hurt my feelings to be put down for reasons that deal with sexuality issues. Critiques, of course, are always welcome - good or bad. I'm always willing to improve my writing.

Author's Note: This was made about six months ago, so it's actually more of an older fic. It was my first "serious" attempt at first person narrative. I'm one-hundred percent horrible at keeping it in present tense, so just... ignore that rule while reading. : D

-------------------------------------------

I wasn't exactly brought into the conference room by choice, his fingers tightly wrapped around my wrist with an increasing pressure of desire. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't intending on debriefing me on the Outer Sieges, or anything that would even seem relevant to the war. It was a fierce gaze, crystal irises turning a pale gray as they burned into the very core of my body, my nerves tightening like a quivering bow string. The angelic curl of his dark blonde hair framed his face almost perfectly to give him a boyish, innocent feature. But, I knew that there was nothing chaste in Anakin's actions, I knew what he wanted.

I was already indecisive, my mind a rush of strange questions that were beginning to emerge from pure desire and want. Jedi don't possess that trait - I can't want, I don't have anything to possess in the first place. But for Anakin... I was his wooden chest filled with complete satisfaction, pleasure, and lust; an endless treasure of trophied gold coins. And by the time I was able to voice my hitched breaths, his lips had entirely engulfed mine in a motion not remotely gentle enough to be called a kiss. I could do nothing more than groan into his mouth, nearly swallowing Anakin's tongue that managed to easily press through my weakened barrier of teeth. My lips hurt from his canines, nipping and grazing against the chapped flesh, and my jaw was sore from stretching it so much. But, despite how unpleasant it felt to my physical body, everything on the inside was swimming in aspiration

I had subconsciously closed my eyes, perhaps I merely thought it was the appropriate thing to do. I could hear a voice of protest in the back of my mind, telling me to push him off, stop what he was doing, to run away. But, then I came to the conclusion that I would only be giving more into Anakin if I ran; it would serve as a victory for him. Finally beating his master at a game I clearly didn't have the experience for.

"Stop," I hissed as the kiss loosened, but it proved to be a futile plea, "Anakin... please stop." Again I tried to coax him off of me, but I knew my eyes and reactions must have said the opposite. I didn't really want him to stop, or to even answer. I needed him just as much as he needed me. Years of denial were quickly turning into acceptance that cleansed my thoughts and reshaped my perspectives.

"No, Obi-Wan," he replied in an airy whisper, "Don't avoid your feelings - you don't have to anymore." My wrist was now being held against my side like some kind of reparation for trying to break free as he drove me into the edge of the conference table. "My master..." he added with a barely visible smirk, obviously enjoying the idea of overpowering me. I could have asked him to be a little more gentle, moaning rather loudly as the hard marble edge of the table dug into the small of my back.

"This is wrong..." I again attempted, my mind overwhelming my heart in a vigorous battle. Anakin took his lips away from mine, which caused my eyes to open, just so I could see his mouth twist into a grin that sent a shiver directly to my groin. His palms slowly moved over mine, bringing them above my head. The cold durasteel digits of his left hand curled at the sensitive underbelly of my arm, causing hairs to rise at the back of my neck.

"Very wrong." He answered in a very husky tone. I could almost see my desire-influenced expression through his eyes' reflection, but then Anakin gracefully closed them again and began kissing behind my ear. "So... very wrong..." he whispered, deliberately sending hot air onto my ear, making my spine pulse with quivers. I could vaguely feel his hands slipping away from mine, gliding onto my tunics and separating them until my chest was exposed. Another small moan escaped me as I felt those same cold, robotic fingers brush one of my nipples, my body squirming in defense. Anakin was being consumed by greed, passionately expressing his selfishness with me. I was wanted, needed, craved, and it felt more than incredible.

But, what about Padme? Hadn't they married during the beginning of the Clone Wars? Were they still together, or did I just assume wrong? A politician and a Jedi would never last, anyway. They both had to do what was good for the Republic, for democracy - not their own feelings. And that's how it should be with Anakin and I. But these feelings, my body, my mind, my heart, they were swelling with emotions I hadn't felt since my days spent with my Jedi mentor. Qui-Gon Jinn was sensual, bringing what he started to closure, guiding my anticipation with soft words and delicate movements; but there was no reading Anakin. He was rough, eager, lustful, and above all: erotic.

I was quickly snapped back to reality when I felt Anakin's tongue on that same nipple, naturally arching my back, trying to muffle my cries by biting onto my lower lip. I couldn't feel any warmth on my arms or chest anymore, my eyes slowly opening to see a small heap of tan clothing carelessly tossed onto the floor. Anakin's hands taunted me at my waist, circling my hip bones and tracing the muscle that lead to my visible erection. I brought my hands down to help him, but was rejected as he pushed them aside. I guess that was too bold of an action, because he pulled away from my body. Watching him, I whimpered, wondering why he suddenly decided to pause. Was he having second thoughts? What if he was just doing this to tease me?

"Don't stop, Anakin, don't..." I begged with an almost annoyingly squeaky tone, but the younger male simply smirked and stayed where he was. I tried to calm my body with a mellow sigh, my gaze never leaving my former apprentice. Then, he began to remove the sash around his shoulders, then his belt. I finally realized that he had only backed away to undress and I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Anakin waved one of his hands and the lights dimmed, the door locked, and the windows closed. This was when I knew there was no backing out.

"Quiet now, master, I'm coming." Anakin said in an unusually soft tone, and I smiled in return. Once all of his robes and tunics were removed, there was only a brief moment when I could see all of the younger Jedi's beautiful body. Sculpted abdominal muscles shifting as he moved forward, chest hard and strong, erection full and lustful. Anakin's body could only be defined as some sort of exotic art. I only wished I could have seen more of it. But I soon forgot about that factor as he fixed his hands at my belt, swiftly pulling it off. I could hear a faint clank of metal as he threw it to the ground, trying to prop myself up by my elbows so I could see what Anakin was doing.

He gave me another smug expression as he kneeled on the floor, creating a large lump in my throat as I continued to watch. His hands worked over my boots, relaxing my legs so that they could be tugged off easily. I moved my toes once they were off, my socks also being taken. Anakin obviously wanted all of me, everything of me, no barriers, no exceptions. My curiosity was increasing as the other male remained on the floor, looking helplessly aroused with his knees pressed onto the cold tile. It gave me a chance to grin a little, seeing as he was just as powerless as I was.

"Annie - what are you," before I could finish, Anakin had dragged my leggings to my ankles, constricting them there so I couldn't move them. He moved his lips to my achingly hard groin and kissed the head, which ultimately sent an electric shock from my neck, to my toes in less than an instant. Anakin must have had some kind of experience, because he obviously knew what he was doing, which put images into my mind. I heard a loud noise as I lidded my eyes, and it took a moment to process that it was me who had moaned into the hollow room.

My back arched again, my elbows becoming unbearably weak as I felt Anakin's hot lips encase the head of my erection. He began sucking leisurely, swirling his tongue around my swollen flesh until he started to descend further down. I attempted to open my eyes, but only caught a glimpse of him before I had shut them again as he completely sheathed my entire length. I could have easily climaxed right there and then, but Anakin was skillfully mixing pain with pleasure, dragging his teeth along the underside of my penis, causing the urge to erupt to dampen slightly. I stifled another long, loud groan as he released my groin, blowing hot air onto the moisturized skin before taking all of me into his mouth again. I could feel my tip hitting the back of Anakin's throat. We moaned in unison, sending pleasant vibrations through my cock and gasps into the air. "I can't... I can't resist any longer." I managed before I whimpered, sinking my fingers into the thick strands of my former Padawan's hair.

He looked up, satisfied with my reaction and slowly took his mouth away. I was a little disappointed that I had yet to release, but the disappointment soon melted as Anakin lifted from the floor and kissed me. A soft kiss, a loving kiss - one completely opposite of the last. I was too lost in our lips to notice that his durasteel hand had maneuvered past my erection, past my testicles, and to my entrance. I broke the kiss with a desperate intake of air as one of Anakin's cold, slick digits slipped inside of me. I looked to him and saw him smile warmly, eyes flickering with comfort. A second finger slid inside and he began to set a slow rhythm to relax my tense muscles.

"I won't hurt you, master." I heard him whisper in an honest tone, "I love you." I temporarily replied with an aspirated sigh, resting my cheek against his shoulder. I gasped again as a third finger penetrated me, continuing a rhythm that proceeded to become stronger and faster.

"And I love you," I finally mustered the syllables onto my tongue, even though they were slurred. My lover, my Anakin, my only Jedi apprentice. No fantasy or dream could substitute what was happening this instant. I kissed his shoulder softly, then slowly draped my arms around his neck. His fingers were then gradually removed; I hissed as my body burned for an instant after the contact.

He repositioned me, so we were embracing each other and I was on the very edge of the table. Anakin made me hug my legs around his waist as he gently lifted me from the table and slowly, carefully, placed me down onto his erection. I couldn't feel or hear my heart beating, my lungs were empty, my muscles tense, but my body felt so complete. Once Anakin's entire length was inside of me, my breath hitched and we again moaned in unison. There was enough natural lubrication to decrease any friction, and he allowed me a silent moment to adjust to his hungry groin. I eagerly complied, moving my hips as much as I could to help create another rhythm.

His lips almost immediately fell onto my neck, lightly kissing my damp skin. I still wasn't sure what to feel, pleasure or pain, but either way it continued to feed my desires. Anakin was obviously loving the deep penetration, but I knew he wanted more than that - something more breathtaking, literally. He settled my back onto the cool surface of the conference table, my skin sticking to the marble from perspiration as his erection drove in and out of me without any difficulty. I mewed, moaned, panted, cried, and whimpered with each thrust - and I thought I would explode every time Anakin skillfully touched my prostate. I lazily looked up at him, I wanted to see that look in his eyes again, but he just continued to kiss my neck and shoulder, yet I smiled nevertheless.

His flesh hand snaked it's way between our bodies, gripping onto my aching length, and pumped it to each thrust. I held my breath, trying to hold on and preserve the moment, but it only added to the pressure my body was taking. Anakin sighed into my ear, which was a clear enough signal that we both pushed way beyond their limits. My entire body constricted, muscles painfully tensing until I ultimately ejaculated into Anakin's hand and fingers. He groaned loudly, quickly releasing into me shortly afterward. His hot semen flooded through me in a thundering wave of fresh pleasure, and we both collapsed onto the table. Out of breath and panting, Anakin curled me into his arms as he gradually exited from me, causing one last moan. I kissed him softly, my energy drained and my body a mess, and decided to wait a few minutes to collect my composure. I was a bit concerned that there wasn't any conversation - not even a word passed, but I had to make myself understand that we were still entirely exhausted.

He loves me. Anakin said he loves me, and I believe it. He completes me in every way possible.

END.


End file.
